


°Try Again°

by Shay_markele



Category: Marvel, au steve x reader, au!steve x reader, steve rogers x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, au steve x reader - Freeform, au!steve x reader - Freeform, biker steve x reader - Freeform, biker!steve x reader - Freeform, steve x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Warnings: Angst to fluff. Y'all know how I am.🤷🏾♀️Warnings: Angst to fluff. Y'all know how I am.🤷🏾♀️A/N: I’ve only written for Steve a handful of times. I wanted to get out of my own head and just write something just because. 😌This is just something short and sweet!





	°Try Again°

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst to fluff. Y'all know how I am.🤷🏾♀️
> 
> A/N: I’ve only written for Steve a handful of times. I wanted to get out of my own head and just write something just because. 😌
> 
> This is just something short and sweet!

**_Pairings_** : Biker!Steve x reader

_**Warnings**_ : Angst to fluff. Y'all know how I am.🤷🏾♀️

_**A/N**_ : I’ve only written for Steve a handful of times. I wanted to get out of my own head and just write something just because. 😌

This is just something short and sweet!

|

“Please Y/N, come back home.“ Steve’s voice was shaky and horse. He’d done everything he possibly could just to track you down. He wasn’t leaving until he convinced you to hear him out. He hoped you’d come home with him tonight.

Steve’s glare was heavy. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked like he had cried for hours. But that wasn’t your problem. You weren’t going to be roped back into the same madness that drove you away before.

“No, I’m not coming back to you. I don’t want you here.” This was the third time in three days that Steve’s tracked you down.

The first time while you’d been at work, the second time while you shopped at the store and third time was now, as he stood outside your old apartment.

“You can’t keep doing this Steve, showing up wherever you want. Disrupting the little peace I’ve made for myself.” You had to fight back the anger you felt as it threatened to spill right out of you.

This was classic Steve you thought to yourself. He breaks you apart than demands you hear him out and come back to him.

"You made your choice when you choose them. And I made mine when I left.”

The club.The club you onced loved with all your heart was now to blame for the current heartbreak you were going through.

“I had no choice Y/n, they needed me. I had to be there.“

"But I needed you to.. just like time and time again you choose them over me.”

“Steve, I’m tired of being pushed to the side. When will I be made a priority. I love the club just as much as you do. I love riding with them, being around them, being apart of a family that runs thicker than blood. But I won’t continue to bleed for them, when the leader can’t even bleed for me. “

“Y/n, you and I both know that’s not true. I would do more than bleed for you. I would die for you.” Steve felt his heart break. He had no clue you’d felt that way. He blamed himself for not being there for you sooner.

“Don’t tell me that you don’t think I feel the same way about you.” Steve strode over to your door throwing his foot in between the entrance. He wasn’t letting you go. Not before he could tell you how he felt.

“I love the club Y/n. They were there for me when no one else was. But I will never love them the way I love you.” Steve looked at you with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry I’ve failed you more than once. But you can’t throw this away. Please Y/n, you can’t throw us away. Not after everything we’ve been through just to be together.”

Everyone in your small town had a opinion about you and Steve. Him being the leader of a biker gang didn’t help his reputation much.

The friends you once had stopped talking to you. You heard more whispers about you than ever before when you and Steve had gone public with your relationship.

But you didn’t care. You where happy with him, and no one was going to take that away from you.

“Please give me one more chance. I’ll step down as leader, I’ll stop riding with them. Just don’t give up on me. Don’t give up on us.” Steve was willing to lay everything on the line. The club meant nothing if he didn’t have you.

“I won’t be able to did this again Steve, I can’t go through another heartbreak… I won’t go through another one.”The iron grip you had on your door loosened.

“You won’t go through another heartbreak. I’m here for you. I’m yours just as much as your mine. That will never change. “ Steve gently cupped the sides of your face. He wasn’t going to put another crack in your heart.

Not this time. Not again.

___________________________________________

A/n: I hope you enjoy this random little drabble. It was just for fun. I never really write for Steve. There are so many different layers to him as a character.

You might see some more Steve from me soon. 🤷🏾♀️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this random little drabble. It was just for fun. I never really write for Steve. There are so many different layers to him as a character.
> 
> You might see some more Steve from me soon. 🤷🏾♀️


End file.
